A la lueur d'un verre de vin
by Neko Dream
Summary: Une lune rousse éclaire les châteaux d'Ecosse en cette époque victorienne. Allistor ne se sent pas bien. Quelque chose ne va pas chez lui mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Une malédiction jetée par Arthur ? Sa cousine irlandaise décide de lui tirer les cartes pour en avoir le cœur net. Ce qu'elle y voit ? Pas moins que le plus gros bouleversement de la vie de l'écossais.


[Ecosse, époque victorienne]

Allistor se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il était en sueur, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la bouche sèche, et avait le fort pressentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se leva en titubant et fit quelques pas vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit aussi grand qu'il put, comme pour y faire pénétrer tout l'air frais dont il avait désespérément besoin. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il traversa le couloir du manoir familial jusqu'à son bureau. Il slaloma entre les piles de livres, de documents en tous genres et d'objets étranges venus des quatre coins du monde en direction du balcon. Il ouvrit brusquement la vieille fenêtre grinçante et s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde de fer forgé. Les cloches de la cathédrale sonnèrent 4h du matin. Il se frotta le visage d'une main, se retenant de l'autre à la rambarde. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, comme si des émotions contraires se battaient en lui, calme et colère, joie et tristesse, dégoût et enthousiasme tout à la fois.

La première idée qui lui vint lui parut ne pas être la bonne mais qu'importe, il traversa son bureau jusqu'à une carafe en cristal et se servit un whisky qu'il but d'un trait. Il ne saurait dire si c'était mieux ou pire. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il jeta un œil dehors et vit la lune pleine briller d'une lueur rousse dans le ciel nocturne, basse sur l'horizon. « _Arthur… si tu es encore en train de faire le con, je te jure que cette fois, je vais te faire bouffer ton acte de naissance…_ » Il traversa à nouveau le couloir et les escaliers d'un pas déterminé, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'occupait son cousin quand il venait lui rendre visite. Il entra et se mit à fouiller la pièce : chaque meuble, chaque tiroir, sous le lit et les tapis, derrière les rideaux… Mais il ne trouva rien d'inhabituel. Il ne savait pas si ça le soulageait ou si c'était justement encore plus bizarre.

Il prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir et décida que la chose la plus raisonnable à faire était d'aller se recoucher. Il aviserait le lendemain matin. Mais malgré la fatigue, il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il se leva contraint et forcé, fit une toilette sommaire et rejoignit la salle à manger où sa cousine prenait déjà son petit déjeuner.

\- Bonj-… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête, Allistor ?!

\- C'est la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas assez dormi… marmonna-t-il. Bonjour Siobhan, bien dormi ?

\- Bien mieux que toi visiblement… Encore un coup d'Arthur ?

\- Qui sait ?... soupira-t-il. Je n'ai trouvé aucune figurine de cire dans sa chambre, aucun pentagramme sur les murs ou sous les tapis… aucune fiole de sang de poulet sous mon oreiller… et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs…

\- La Lune Rousse ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais été sensible jusqu'à présent…

\- Avec une famille comme la nôtre, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas…

L'écossais ne répondit pas. Allistor était l'aîné d'une famille connue pour avoir des dons paranormaux. Le plus jeune de ses cousins, Arthur, en usait et en abusait, testant sur son aîné ses dons particuliers avec des effets souvent (trop souvent) indésirables. Avant lui, Owen, un garçon calme et discret, avait un don pour les plantes médicinales. Les cadets de la famille, des jumeaux nommés Liam et Siobhan, trouvaient ça plutôt amusant. La cadette en avait d'ailleurs tiré avantage, devenant une cartomancienne réputée. Allistor, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir développé de don particulier, à part une chance insolente, aux jeux comme dans son travail d'archéologue et de professeur d'université. Le tableau aurait été amusant s'il ne s'accompagnait pas d'un malheur qui leur avait à tous les 4 fait perdre leurs parents dans un naufrage alors qu'Arthur n'avait que 3 ans. Allistor se retrouva chef de famille avant même l'adolescence, avec toute une armée de domestiques à commander et de terres jusqu'à perte de vue à gérer.

\- Tu veux que je te tire les cartes ? suggéra l'irlandaise, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Elle tira un paquet de cartes de sa bourse de velours alors qu'il plongeait ses lèvres dans son thé brûlant sans sourciller. Elle mélangea les cartes en marmonnant une incantation, les yeux fermés. Puis elle tira une première carte du paquet : la Mort.

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclama l'aîné. Une date peut-être ? Ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, ordonna-t-elle fermement. Tu sais bien que ça signifie une transformation ou un renouveau.

Elle tira alors deux nouvelles cartes : le Chariot et le Jugement.

\- Le Chariot de la chance, c'est pas vraiment une nouveauté… maugréa-t-il.

\- C'est pas ça… le Jugement et la Mort signifient tous les deux le changement et la renaissance… Mais le Jugement et le Chariot ont aussi une signification commune : une nouvelle rencontre.

Quatrième carte : le Mat.

\- Ça se précise, annonça-t-elle : le Mât associé au Chariot, c'est un ou une inconnu(e) rencontré(e) lors d'un voyage.

Allistor ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, buvant son thé en parcourant le journal des yeux. Siobhan tira alors quatre dernières cartes d'un coup : Le Soleil, le Diable, la Force et l'Etoile.

\- PAR TOUS LES DIEUX ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux sur son aîné.

\- Quoi ?...

\- Mon très cher cousin va rencontrer le grand amour !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...

\- Les cartes sont formelles : charme, beauté, sentiments sincères et intenses, passion, tentations, désirs ardents mêlés de douceur… Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que-

Elle s'interrompit et dévisagea son aîné qui posait sa tasse vide.

\- …Que quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ton âme-sœur…

\- Je n'en ai pas… lança-t-il froidement.

\- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée…

Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, comme sous le choc des révélations qu'elle venait elle-même de faire. Allistor brisa alors le court silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je n'y crois pas… ça doit être autre chose…

\- Je suis sûre que c'est ça ! Ça arrive à plein de gens ! Regarde Owen et Kaelin, ça leur est arrivé ! Leurs cœurs se sont mis à briller quand ils se sont rencontrés ! Tu te souviens comme leurs poitrines se sont mises à luire quand ils se sont vus ?

\- Owen l'a bien mérité… dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en repensant au bonheur de son cousin avec son âme-sœur.

\- C'est pas une question de le mériter ou pas, protesta Siobhan. Tu connais l'histoire : on est presque tous nés avec une âme-sœur quelque part, et notre quête du bonheur est la recherche de cette moitié de nous-même !

\- J'ai passé ma vie à être sûr que j'étais né sans alors il faudra plus que des cartes pour me convaincre du contraire, déclara-t-il en repliant le journal et en se levant. Sur ce, j'ai un cours à donner… Passe une bonne journée !

Il quitta le manoir et laissa sa cousine aux bons soins de son personnel de maison.

Pendant toute une semaine, Allistor se sentit bizarre. Tantôt il était joyeux, tantôt mélancolique, sans raison particulière. Parfois même la colère le gagnait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Des impressions étranges l'assaillaient n'importe quand, en pleine lecture comme en conférence, pendant ses recherches ou devant ses élèves. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Un soir, alors qu'il dînait à nouveau avec sa cousine, il fit une grimace en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lança-t-il.

\- Le vin que vous avez fait venir d'Espagne, Sir, répondit son majordome. Y a-t-il un souci ?

\- Oui : il est infect !

Siobhan en but une gorgée à son tour.

\- C'est le même que d'habitude. Où est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est que c'est imbuvable ! Voyez si vous ne pouvez pas trouver une autre bouteille.

\- Tout de suite, Sir.

Le vieil homme quitta précipitamment la salle à manger.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies du goût du vin ? s'étonna l'irlandaise.

\- Je ne m'en soucie pas mais celui-là est particulièrement immonde !

\- Dis-moi, lança-t-elle en détaillant son voisin de table. Comment te sens-tu dernièrement ?

\- Très franchement, mes humeurs sont aussi changeantes que le ciel d'Ecosse. J'ai bien cru que j'allais incendier le coursier sans la moindre raison tout à l'heure.

\- Un coursier ?

\- Oui, le doyen de l'université m'envoie à une conférence à Paris… Mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec le vin ?

La jeune femme tira une carte de sa manche : le Mat.

\- Le rapport, mon cher cousin, c'est que j'avais raison une fois de plus. Tu n'ignores pas que les âmes-sœurs sont liées au-delà de l'entendement, ressentant plus ou moins fortement les sentiments et les émotions de l'autre, même à distance. Pas besoin de sortir de Cambridge pour faire le lien ! Tu es en colère parce que ton âme-sœur est en colère, tu es triste parce qu'elle est triste, tu es joyeux parce qu'elle l'est… Et si c'est à Paris que tu dois la rencontrer, il y a fort à parier qu'elle soit française, c'est donc normal que ton goût pour le vin se fasse plus précis.

Allistor l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait nier la logique de cette déduction mais restait septique.

La semaine suivante, Allistor quittait la Grande Bretagne pour la France, accompagné de sa cousine qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner et vérifier ses théories, ce qui s'annonçait très divertissant pour elle mais elle se garda bien de le dire.

Plus ils approchaient de Paris et plus l'écossais avait du mal à contenir ces sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient. Un soir, il opta même pour une douche froide afin de se calmer et de calmer son âme-sœur si elle était bien la cause de tout ceci. « _Si je ressens ce qu'elle ressent, alors ça doit marcher pour elle aussi_ » pensa-t-il sur fond de revanche avant de se précipiter sous l'eau glaciale. Ce traitement ne fut que temporairement efficace mais eut au moins le mérite de le soulager sur le coup.

Par chance, aucune crise n'apparut lors de la conférence qu'il donna sur ses récentes fouilles et découvertes. Mais il en fut tout autrement pendant les conférences auxquelles il assistait en tant que spectateur. A la fin de la semaine de conférence, lui et sa cousine furent invités à un dîner dans un Palace auquel participaient la quasi-totalité des conférenciers et quelques autres professeurs d'universités renommées. A peine installés, un espagnol, qui avait plus l'air d'un aventurier intrépide que d'un chercheur, sembla très intéressé par Siobhan. Allistor tiqua mais la laissa se débrouiller. Après tout, elle avait bien assez de répartie pour s'en débarrasser dès qu'il l'ennuierait, et lui-même avait du mal à garder son calme, sentant son cœur battre la chamade sans savoir pourquoi. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation d'un de ses confrères à propos de ses fouilles en Egypte en espérant que ça passe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le maître d'hôtel s'approcha de leur tablée qui ne comptait pas moins d'une quinzaine de convives pour prendre leurs commandes. Quand vint le tour de l'écossais, il choisit quelque chose au hasard et ajouta un peu mécaniquement :

\- Quel vin me conseillez-vous en accompagnement ?

\- Je vous envoie notre sommelier tout de suite, Monsieur.

\- Oui, merci.

Ils reprirent leur conversation passionnée, évoquant les grandes pyramides, le sphinx, la vallée de Luxor, le sable et la chaleur qui leur rends le travail plus difficile… Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme blond s'approche d'eux. Il s'inclina respectueusement et déclara d'une voix posée :

\- Bien le bonsoir mesdames, messieurs. J'espère que la soirée vous est agréable. Pour l'accompagner, puis-je vous suggérer un de nos meilleurs vins, un millési-

Il s'interrompit soudain, et toute la tablée devint silencieuse, tout comme les tables voisines. A travers la chemise et la veste parfaitement ajustée du français, une lueur apparut. D'abord timide, elle gagna en intensité jusqu'à être plus lumineuse que les bougies du restaurant. Alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, Siobhan se tourna vers son cousin et constata le même phénomène sur son torse qu'il tentait de cacher de ses mains en retenant son souffle. Elle put lire la panique dans son regard et vit la même surprise dans les yeux du jeune homme blond. Elle se leva alors soudainement, bredouilla une vague phrase d'excuse passée presque inaperçue et saisit son cousin par le poignet, l'entrainant à sa suite. Puis elle saisit également le français par le coude et apostropha le maître d'hôtel.

\- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un lieu plus privé je vous prie ?

Il les accompagna jusqu'à un salon à l'étage. L'irlandaise y fit entrer les deux hommes dont la poitrine ne cessait de briller et claqua presque la porte au nez du maître d'hôtel.

Allistor, tendu comme jamais, observait le jeune homme blond en face de lui. Il était plus jeune que lui, très élégant, vêtu sobrement mais de vêtements de bonne qualité et bien entretenus. Ses cheveux dorés étaient longs, rassemblés dans sa nuque et retenus par un ruban. Il aurait juré que ses yeux étaient plus bleus que les saphirs de la Reine. Il pouvait lire sur son visage la surprise mêlée à une certaine déroute mal maîtrisée, une main sur son cœur comme pour essayer de camoufler la lueur chaude qui s'en dégageait malgré tout.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Siobhan tenta de le rompre aussi calmement que possible.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais… savez-vous ce que ça signifie ?

\- Je crois que oui, Madame… bredouilla le français.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers son cousin. Je crois que tu me dois des excuses…

\- Plus tard si tu veux bien… répondit l'écossais.

C'était la première fois que le français entendait la voix d'Allistor. La cartomancienne quitta la pièce, les laissant seul dans un nouveau silence.

\- Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, annonça le français en osant enfin lever les yeux sur son vis-à-vis pour le détailler.

\- Sir Allistor Kirkland, répondit-il mécaniquement.

\- Sir Allistor… répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Je… Veuillez me pardonner, je vous ai cherché pendant des années et… j'ai presque fini par croire que vous n'existiez pas… que je n'avais finalement peut-être pas d'âme-sœur…

\- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, j'ai toujours été persuadé que vous n'existiez pas non plus.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez… un homme… cafouilla le français.

\- Je dois dire que ça me surprends un peu aussi…

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, luttant contre une irrésistible envie venue de nulle part, une envie de contact physique avec l'autre. Les bonnes manières les empêchaient d'être trop familiers, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver avec des décennies de séparation. Ils avaient l'impression de ressentir les battements de cœur de l'autre et leur envie de se toucher n'en était que décuplée, ressentant également celle de l'autre, la transformant en besoin. Francis trouva alors une parade à peu près convenable d'après lui : il prit une profonde inspiration et lui tendit une main tremblante.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, répondit-il en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

Le contact de leur peau leur parut comme un soulagement, une délivrance, comme s'ils avaient attendu ça toute leur vie. La poignée de main s'éternisa, se transformant en timide caresse. Allistor, peu habitué à être tactile, tenta d'engager la conversation pour se focaliser sur autre chose que la douceur et la chaleur de la main du français.

\- Vous êtes sommelier… ça explique mes exigences récentes en matière de vin…

\- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? lui sourit Francis.

\- Il y a un peu plus de trois semaines.

\- Le soir de la pleine lune ?... demanda-t-il alors que son sourire s'effaçait immédiatement.

\- Oui, en pleine nuit.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux et son visage s'assombrit, lâchant la main de l'écossais.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit de ma faute dans ce cas-là. Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien… Disons simplement que ma fiancée a rompu notre engagement…

Allistor comprit alors cette vague de sentiments déroutants qui l'avait envahi cette nuit-là, la panique, la colère, la tristesse, la déception… Il ne put retenir un réflexe et saisit le plus jeune par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Le français, un peu surpris, ne ressentit même pas l'envie de se dégager, au contraire. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et agrippa presque désespérément sa veste, comme pour le supplier de ne pas rompre cette étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la chaleur qui émanait de leur poitrine dont la lueur faiblissait lentement. S'il avait pu, Allistor aurait aimé aspirer toute la tristesse que pouvait ressentir le blond. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, c'était totalement nouveau pour lui et cet homme dans ses bras était un parfait inconnu. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une sorte d'instinct primaire le poussait vers lui, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu mais ne s'en souvenait pas jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils finirent par se séparer presque à contre cœur et s'asseoir dans deux fauteuils du salon. En se retenant de garder leurs mains entrelacées, ils parlèrent d'eux-mêmes toute la soirée. Allistor se surpris à détailler les moindres traits du plus jeune comme s'il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire : ses mèches blondes tout juste ondulées, ce sourire qui illuminait parfois son visage, ses yeux qui pétillaient comme des bulles de champagne quand il l'écoutait parler de sa très chère Ecosse et de ses Highlands.

\- J'espère avoir la chance de voir tout ça un jour, soupira le français.

\- J'y compte bien ! affirma Allistor avec franchise, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis. Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

\- Non, je comprends... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'exprimer. Je ne vous connaissais pas avant ce soir, je m'étais même fait à l'idée que vous n'existiez peut-être pas. Ça me rendait triste mais j'arrivais à vivre avec, et maintenant… Maintenant que vous êtes là, je peux vous voir et être près de vous et… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… J'appréhende le moment où vous allez passer la porte du restaurant et repartir…

Le plus grand saisit sa main crispée sur le rebord du fauteuil sans un mot. Il ressentait la même anxiété, il tentait de l'étouffer pour ne pas la partager avec le plus jeune. Il ressentait son angoisse, pas besoin d'y ajouter la sienne. Allistor ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Sa cousine entra.

\- Navrée de vous interrompre, il est presque minuit. Il nous faut partir, le cochet attends.

L'écossais se leva et rajusta sa veste, suivi du français. Ce dernier saisit timidement son semblable par le bras, le visage inquiet.

\- Quand devez-vous quitter Paris ?

\- A la fin de la semaine… répondit Allistor la voix presque tremblante. Mais je promets de revenir vous voir avant de partir.

\- Merci, articula-t-il péniblement avant de se redresser et de reprendre une attitude plus professionnelle. Je vous souhaite une belle soirée, Sir Allistor, Lady.

\- Merci Monsieur Bonnefoy, répondit-elle avec un sourire léger.

L'aîné des Kirkland se contenta de s'incliner respectueusement. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre son envie de rester près de lui alors que la lueur de leurs cœurs était presque totalement éteinte. Voyant que son cousin ne bougeait pas, Siobhan pris son bras comme ils le faisaient habituellement en marchant en ville et l'incita à réagir. Il suivit le mouvement amorcé par sa cadette, descendit les escaliers, saisit son manteau et son chapeau tendus par un valet et quitta le restaurant sans se retourner pour rejoindre la berline dont le cochet s'impatientait.

Une fois en route pour leur hôtel, Allistor laissa échapper un profond soupir, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Sa voisine l'observait l'air inquiète. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se décida enfin à briser ce lourd silence seulement ponctué du cliquetis des sabots des chevaux sur les pavés parisiens.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Très franchement, j'en doute… Je savais qu'Owen avait souffert la première fois qu'il s'était éloigné de Kaelin, mais je ne me doutais pas que ça puisse être à ce point douloureux.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur qui s'était illuminé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il sentait soudain le besoin de parler, récitant presque tout ce qu'il avait appris de ce jeune homme blond pour éviter de se focaliser sur le poids sombre qui enserrait son cœur. Puis il se mit à parler de ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui surpris sa cousine car même si elle était jusqu'à présent la personne la plus proche de lui, jamais il ne s'était confié sur ses sentiments.

\- Plus je le regardais et plus je le trouvais magnifique. Ses yeux, sa voix, ses mains… Si je m'écoutais, je l'aurais emmené avec nous ce soir… Bon sang, je réagis comme un drogué qu'on essaye de sevrer de force. C'est comme si j'étais enchaîné à un mur et lui juste devant moi mais que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, j'ai du mal à respirer…

\- La première séparation est la pire de toutes, mais il faut la supporter, il faut apprendre à vivre à distance de l'autre…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que ça cesse ? demanda-t-il en gémissant.

\- Je suis navrée, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Allistor ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit en pensant que Francis était là, dehors, quelque part. Il échafauda mentalement des plans impossibles pour aller le retrouver : sauter de balcon en balcon pour sortir de cet hôtel sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit, retourner à ce restaurant quitte à payer très cher le cochet, ou à y aller à pied s'il le fallait, insister auprès de l'intendant du Palace, le soudoyer et le menacer si besoin, pour savoir où trouver le sommelier… Il avait un besoin viscéral d'être auprès de lui mais la raison et la convenance le clouait au lit, ne laissant que son imagination s'évader.

Le lendemain, il errait comme un fantôme de conférences en réunions. Le temps lui semblait passer au ralenti. Rien ne l'intéressait, même quand il s'agissait de ses propres découvertes archéologiques ou du financement de ses futures fouilles. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il mange ou boive, quel que soit le musée qu'il visitait, les personnes qu'il rencontrait, les bâtiments qu'il voyait, même Notre Dame ou le Louvre, tout lui semblait insignifiant tant l'image et la voix de Francis envahissait tout son esprit. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit d'épuisement avec le sentiment de n'avoir rien fait de constructif et de ne pas être à sa place. Et il en fut de même les trois jours suivants.

Au soir du quatrième jour, alors que le soleil était déjà couché, une étrange sensation l'envahit peu à peu alors que sa cousine s'efforçait de lui faire la conversation dans le salon de la suite qu'ils partageaient.

\- Tu devrais m'accompagner chez ce chapelier avant qu'on quitte Paris, je suis sûre que tu y trouveras un modèle plus à la mode que ce vieux haut de forme que tu traines… Allistor, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je t'écoute, répliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes d'une main. Excuse-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il avait un goût de vin persistant dans la bouche. Il prit un peu machinalement un verre de whisky pour le faire disparaitre, sans succès. Puis une autre saveur prit momentanément le dessus. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas : un parfum de fleurs et d'herbes, un fond anisé et une amertume persistante. Il eut soudain un vertige et se rattrapa à une commode de justesse.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta alors sa cousine.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'être ivre…

\- Après un seul whisky ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre mais là… j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'y vois presque flou…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et observa son cousin quelques instants.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui es ivre…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton âme-sœur… C'est peut-être lui qui est en train de boire…

\- Attends… En plus de ses émotions, tu crois que je peux aussi ressentir son ivresse ?

\- C'est possible… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas en tous cas… Vous n'avez pas juste partagé une petite lueur, je te rappelle que vos cœurs irradiaient dans presque tout le restaurant…

\- Excuse-moi mais je n'arrive pas à avoir des idées claires là… bredouilla-t-il en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Francis ?...

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, envisageant de renouveler l'expérience de la douche froide. Siobhan lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il but en la remerciant. Il resta calme, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien arriver au français. Il ne trouva aucune réponse et se mit à espérer que ça cesse rapidement. Sa cousine décida alors de tenter autre chose.

\- Ce qu'il te faut, c'est une bonne infusion de ma fabrication. Ne bouge pas de là, je vais te préparer ça.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser fouiller dans les cuisines ?

\- J'y compte bien ! affirma-t-elle avec détermination en quittant la suite.

Allistor soupira. Il laissa le silence envahir la pièce quelques instant, puis il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Il observa la capitale française dans son calme nocturne, seulement éclairée de lampadaires aux lueurs tremblantes. Peu à peu, il sentit une chaleur le gagner, faire palpiter son cœur et embraser son bas-ventre.

\- Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?... Francis, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il avait soudain l'impression que des mains parcourait sa peau, et sa virilité semblait d'humeur à réagir à ces caresses. Plus il tentait de résister, et plus le désir se faisait pressant. Mais du désir pour qui au juste ? L'image du blond s'imposa à lui et il se sentit soudain très à l'étroit, maudissant la mode française et ses pantalons serrés. Il se jurait intérieurement de les brûler et de porter son kilt dès le lendemain. Il était chef de clan après tout, il en avait parfaitement le droit et au diable les remarques des français ! Mais ses considérations vestimentaires ne parvinrent pas à calmer son érection soudaine.

« _Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !_ » pensa-t-il. Si Francis pouvait jouer avec son corps, alors lui aussi aller un peu s'amuser. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de ce maudit pantalon et s'installa sur ses draps, adossé aux oreillers contre la tête de lit. Il posa ses doigts sur sa verge dressée et commença à la caresser lentement mais fermement. Il passa mécaniquement sa langue sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Une fois encore, la première image que son esprit lui envoya fut celle du blond. « _J'espère que tu ressens ça, Francis…_ » pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était par pur esprit de vengeance pour le punir de lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses, ou s'il espérait réellement que le français éprouvait autant de plaisir que lui à cet instant. Ses mouvements gagnèrent en intensité et son esprit se mit à divaguer. Il imaginait quel goût pouvait bien avoir les lèvres du blond, probablement celui d'un millésime hors du commun. Puis il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait dans son lit. Se laisserait-il séduire ? Accepterait-il d'aller jusqu'à coucher avec lui ? Quelle sensation lui procurerait le contact de ses mains sur lui, sur tout son corps, peau contre peau ? Quelle voix aurait-il quand il le pénètrerait ? Gémirait-il son nom ? Quelle expression prendrait son visage au moment de l'orgasme ?... Tant de questions auxquelles il imaginait des réponses, probablement fantasmées, qui le menèrent facilement à jouir entre ses doigts.

Il prit alors quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits avant d'aller se laver les mains. Les choses semblaient enfin se calmer un peu. Il soupira en repensant aux visions fantasmées de Francis dans ses draps. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la porte de la suite qui s'ouvrait : sa cousine revenait avec une tasse fumante.

\- Et voilà, thym, sauge et- OH SEIGNEUR ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'écossais simplement affublé d'une longue chemise tombant sur ses cuisses.

\- Oh, ça va, tu m'as déjà vu moins habillé que ça… maugréa-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était il y a 20 ans de ça ! Et encore, je doute que notre gouvernante l'ait autorisé… Soit gentil, couvre-toi un minimum et avale cette infusion.

Ne souhaitant pas débattre avec l'irlandaise ce soir, il s'exécuta, entourant sommairement ses jambes d'une pièce de tartan et s'installant à nouveau dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Le lendemain matin, Allistor abandonna Siobhan à ses amies parisiennes et décida de se rendre au restaurant où travaillait Francis. Il se félicitait d'avoir laissé de côté la mode locale, lui préférant son kilt, une chemise ample sous une redingote large, les chaussettes montantes et des chaussures bien plus confortables, un béret orné de trois plumes et d'un insigne d'argent représentant le clan dont il était le chef.

Une fois sur place, il demanda à parler au sommelier. Le maître d'hôtel le conduisit jusqu'à la cave à vin où le blond fut surpris de le voir.

\- Sir Allistor ?!

\- Monsieur Bonnefoy… lui sourit-il.

Le maître d'hôtel s'en retourna à sa tâche, laissant les deux hommes seuls au milieu des bouteilles de vin soigneusement classées. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, s'efforçant de ne pas se précipiter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que l'écossais n'entre dans le vif du sujet.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as fait hier soir.

\- Je…

Allistor put sentir la panique envahir le français. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière et baissa les yeux. L'écossais remarqua alors une chose étrange. Il s'avança vers le blond d'un pas rapide, le saisit par le poignet pour l'empêcher de reculer d'avantage et tira sur son col retenu par un ruban noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama le plus âgé en découvrant une marque violacée dans le cou du plus jeune.

Francis se dégagea de la prise du plus grand et rajusta son col, le visage fermé et les yeux baissés.

\- C'est… une mauvaise décision de plus… marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu as couché avec quelqu'un ? Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta le français d'une voix hésitante. Parce que c'était devenu insupportable. Je pensais à vous sans cesse, de jour comme de nuit. J'en ai perdu le sommeil et l'appétit. Ça se répercutait même sur mon travail. Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai pris de mauvaises habitudes par le passé, notamment celle de multiplier les conquêtes. Je pensais que ça me permettrait de trouver plus rapidement mon âme-sœur, ou peut-être d'accepter qu'elle n'existe pas… Mais vous m'êtes apparu… Et vous êtes reparti comme si de rien n'était. Ça a été extrêmement douloureux et je ne comprenais même pas ce qui m'arrivait ni pourquoi. Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?! Pendant quatre jour, vous n'avez donné aucune nouvelle alors que je ne faisais que repenser à vous, j'avais même l'impression de vous croiser dans la rue. Alors j'ai fini par penser que l'alcool et le corps de quelqu'un d'autre soulagerait cette souffrance… Sauf que toute la soirée, c'est vous que j'ai vu, c'est à vous que j'ai pensé, c'est vos mains et votre bouche que j'ai imaginées. Je l'ai rêvé si fort que ça avait presque l'air réel même si ce n'était pas vous. Mais finalement, tout ça n'a servi à rien parce qu'à mon réveil, cette douleur, cette absence qui enserrait mon cœur était toujours là. Quel idiot j'ai été…

Le français sanglotait presque mais se retenait pour garder un minimum de dignité après avoir confessé sans réfléchir tout ce qui pesait sur sa conscience. La seule chose qu'il espérait à cet instant était le pardon. Si l'écossais le repoussait et l'abandonnait, il était sûr d'en mourir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette douleur plus longtemps. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir bien compris, c'est que son âme-sœur ressentait exactement la même chose que lui au même moment.

Au diable les convenances et les bonnes manières, Allistor bouillonnait intérieurement. Il saisit le sommelier par les épaules et le plaqua contre un mur de pierre de la cave à vin avant d'imposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une fois de plus, le contact physique fut ressenti comme une délivrance par les deux hommes. Le plus âgé réclama un baiser, d'abord brouillon mais qui gagna rapidement en passion. Relâchant sa prise sur les épaules du plus jeune, ce dernier en profita pour glisser ses mains dans les mèches auburn de l'écossais comme pour le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter. Allistor, quant à lui, entoura ses bras autour de son dos et de sa taille, se lovant contre lui. Ils se séparèrent malgré eux, presque à bout de souffle.

\- Tu ne l'as pas rêvé, lui murmura-t-il. Malgré la distance, c'était bel et bien mes mains sur toi hier soir. J'ai senti son désir, et j'y ai répondu. Alors ne recommence jamais ça…

\- Je te le promets…

\- Tu es à moi maintenant.

Francis sourit à cette dernière déclaration. Toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils constatèrent que leurs cœurs luisaient à nouveau.

\- Et maintenant ?... demanda timidement Francis.

\- Et maintenant, répéta l'écossais, on va voir ce que vaut ce foutu don familial.

Le français fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait dire. Ils entendirent des pas descendre les escaliers menant à la cave à vin. Ils se séparèrent alors, rajustant leurs vêtements et adoptant une posture plus digne.

\- Francis, es-tu là ?

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit l'interpellé.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé sur une canne.

\- Parfait… Oh, bien le bonjour Monsieur, lança-t-il à l'écossais. Pardonnez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un visiteur.

\- Sir Allistor est un client, il était curieux de voir les vins rares que nous avons en réserve avant de repartir pour l'Ecosse, Monsieur, mentit le blond comme pour répondre aux interrogations de son patron.

\- Oh, et bien voilà qui tombe à point nommé ! Je me suis entretenu avec Monsieur le Duc pas plus tard qu'hier et il m'a demandé d'agrandir notre cave d'alcools rares. Je pensais justement t'envoyer en Ecosse pour trouver quelques bonnes bouteilles de whisky. Tu sais à quel point Monsieur le Duc en raffole, ça lui fera sans doute plaisir. Je vais aussi envoyer quelqu'un en Aquitaine pour dénicher quelques cognacs intéressants…

\- Mais, Monsieur, je… cafouilla Francis sous le coup de la surprise. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

\- J'ai toute confiance en toi, rit le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Allistor. Puis-je vous demander une faveur, mon Seigneur ? Pourriez-vous lui prêter main forte dans cette tâche ?

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, sourit l'écossais. Le whisky est une fierté nationale, et j'ai moi-même quelques très bonnes bouteilles en réserve.

Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques minutes sous les yeux ébahis de Francis, puis le plus âgé s'en retourna à son affaire. Le blond se tourna alors vers son âme-sœur.

\- Mais comment avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Disons simplement que ma famille jouis de dons un peu… particuliers… Ma cousine par exemple peut deviner l'avenir, le passé, les secrets les mieux gardés… Quant à moi, quand il y a quelque chose que je désire profondément, le destin et la chance s'arrangent pour me l'apporter. Même si parfois, ça me réserve quelques surprises…

Francis était stupéfait. Il avait entendu parlé de la puissance des légendes écossaises mais il ne s'imaginait pas les voir à l'œuvre un jour. Il se doutait encore moins que cette magie suivrait l'âme-sœur qu'il avait passé tant d'années à chercher avant de renoncer. Le destin et la chance savaient être joueur quand ils en avaient envie.


End file.
